


Doctor Emily Caligary's documented suffering

by Donthavesexwithsam



Category: Our Fair City (Podcast)
Genre: Emily and Herbert plan a wedding, F/M, Herbert is being Herbert by craving explosions, I just caught up with the podcast and this was in the listener questions, after nearly dying of laughter I had to write it, its mostly fluff and some goofing around though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donthavesexwithsam/pseuds/Donthavesexwithsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're getting married, who is a better wedding planner than Doctor Emily Caligary? To the point, organized, good at what she does and most importantly, very good at keeping Doctor Herbert West on track (for as far as that is possible).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Emily Caligary's documented suffering

**Author's Note:**

> This was something the creators of Our Fair City talked about in the listener questions and it just made me so happy that I had to write it.

Today was a terrible day. Today was the worst day in the history of days. It was a day of darkness, of regret, of poignant depressedness.

Today was the day Doctor Emily Caligary, one of Our Fair City’s most accomplished Doctor’s, had promised to help her associate, Doctor Herbert West, plan the wedding of the aforementioned and his undead bride.

“West would you  _ please _ sit down for a moment!” Caligary called out sharply to the doctor, who was picking up various instruments and putting them back down again, trying to decide which colour of grey would fit his tie best.

“ _ Did-you-just-say-please? _ ” Doctor Moro interrupted.

“Founders sake!” Caligary threw her hands in the air. “West, do you want my help or not?”

“Well, actually,  _ I’m _ helping you!” Herbert smiled happily. “You told Elizabeth you would plan the wedding!”

Caligary sat down, spreading the papers out in front of her. “Yes. I did. And I regret that. Now, do you want the blue or the purple table ornaments?”

“Purple doesn’t exist!” Herbert sing-songed in his annoying know-it-all voice. “It’s just your brain making up for the absence of green!”

“Blue it is,” Caligary put down, rolling her eyes. “Do you think you’ll be able to put on an actual suit or are you planning to get married in your lab coat?” She asked, sarcastically.

That went  _ completely _ over Herbert’s head. “Oh that is a great idea!” he smiled. “That way I won’t have to compromise time spend on science.”

“No,” Caligary nodded, annoyedly. “Imagine you having to be away from science to get married.”

“You’re right,” Herbert nodded. He held up two identical, grey ties. “Which one do you think is better, the silver-grey one or the pebble-grey?”

“The silver-grey one,” Caligary said, without looking up.

“Do you?” Herbert asked. “I myself prefer the…”

“Why do you ask me if you have already made up your mind?” Caligary snapped.

Herbert just completely ignored her, because his wife-to-be entered the room. “Ah, Elizabeth! Which one to you think is a better match with my lab coat, the silver-grey one or…”

“Caligary!” Elizabeth growled, completely waltzing over Herbert. “What did you do to Andrew?”

Caligary thought for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to have to refresh my memory.”

“Uhm, I don’t know,” Elizabeth cocked her head, the sutures in her neck straining under all the weight. “Maybe the part where you  _ locked him inside a broom closet _ ?”

“Why is that so bad?” Caligary frowned. “He’s been frozen once or twice. Or trice.”

“Because he’s been in there for three days! I’ve been looking for him all over!” Elizabeth said. “Give me the key.”

A little disgruntled, Caligary handed over the key. Elizabeth snatched it from her hand and turned to Herbert. “I think the silver one is the prettiest,” she said, kissing him softly. “It compliments your eyes. Or well… your blue eye. I don’t know about the brown one.”

Herbert frowned. “Do you think I should get another eye for the wedding?”

“I like you the way you are,” Elizabeth smiled.

Herbert’s entire face lit up when she said that. She ran a finger over the red scar that split his face in two, very uneven halves. He was a man of science and didn’t seem to care about how he looked, even though he always took great care in hiding her scars, because he knew it mattered to her. He could get a new body altogether and still be  _ her  _ Herbert West.

“I finished my vows, would you like to hear them?” Herbert asked, a little nervous.

“I don’t know if we…” Elizabeth started, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t say no to that idiot. “Sure, go ahead.”

He took a deep breath, but in the back, Caligary scraped her throat. “I’m sorry, Miss Snigde, but we have a wedding to get back to. And I think you have a moron to save?”

“His name is actually Andrew,” Herbert remarked, genuinely.

Caligary rolled her eyes and groaned. “Whatever.”

Elizabeth quickly pecked her Doctor on the lips again before she turned away.

“I’ll see you at dinner, love you,”

“I love you too, my dear,” Herbert smiled.

Caligary waited until Elizabeth was out of sight before she continued. “Now, we should get flowers.”

“I can make flowers,” Herbert grinned. “With  _ science _ ,”

“And will they explode halfway through the ceremony?” Caligary asked, sarcastically.

Herberts smile grew even larger. “Ah! What a splendid idea!”


End file.
